Forget about you
by LoveLover13
Summary: That girl...She's everywhere i cant remeber what i did tonight or even yesterday but i just cant forget about her she's on my mind all the time Who is she? She was gorgeous and so... tempting. I would search till the end of the world to find her but for now i just know that i just cant forget about you.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this plot has been bugging me and one of my stories is almost finished so I decided to upload this and I am extremely sorry for the short chapter the next one will be extra long for you guy's ok. And please bear with my updating I have finals and a MONSTER project to do. Thanks for the support.**

He groans moving his body from his heavy sleep only for him to fall to the ground...what the? He opens his eyes only to see him the baby blue sky. Wait why was he looking at the sky he moves his body only to find out that he was touching something soft and velvety. He moves his head and sees indeed that he was sleeping in a rolled up carpet. He gets up and dusts off his jeans. He looks around and sees that he was on the sideway sleeping in a carpeting store inside a carpet for the whole night. He didn't even remember what he did tonight.

"Think Austin, think" he said to himself trying to remember something. He sighs finally giving up but he then gets an idea. He checks his phone and his messages with Dez and he indeed found out something. He smiled finally remembering what happened.

_Flashback:_

_He was at the club, not to get a drink but to find that girl the same one that he saw three nights in a row, who flirted, teased, and did "things" to him that he didn't want to talk about. He went into every direction looking to find her. I know what your thinking all of this for a girl right well this want any "ordinary" girl she was gorgeous every guy knew that they were practically at there knees for her. But he was sure to make her his. He saw her talking with some guy but he quickly pulled her away and kissed the living out of her. oh yeah it was kinda there thing how they would kiss each other at the most randomest moments, she soon responded back to the kiss and pulled away. They danced away the night but as always he woke up forgetting everything and always forgot to ask what her name was?_

_Flashback End:_

Everything else was a complete blur to him. For a second he almost forgot his name. Oh and where's his car? He looks at his car keys dangling in his hands. he groans another thing that happened he always woke up someplace random once he woke up in the back of some guys pick up truck and would always forget where his car was. Good thing he always had Dez to tell him where it was. He looks at the reflection of his phone giving out a girly scream and getting weird looks from gives an awkward chuckle and then goes back to looking at his reflection on his phone he looked like a piece of shit he honestly did. He runs his hands through his hair and fixes it before calling Dez.

"Hey Dez... Yeah it happened again" he heard sigh from the other side of the phone.

"I'll be there in 15 minutes" and then he hung up.

**What do you guys think? Just note to leave a review in that box down there. Mmmm k so i like this so far can you guys tell me I'd I should continue or not? Thanks guy's. I love you all!**

**Until next time...**

**LoveLover13 OUT!**


	2. You better not do this again

**Discalimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else... If I did I wouldn't be such a tease to all the Auslly shippers and make them kiss a million times.**

**Twitter: R5Lover_13**

* * *

Dez's car pulled up in exactly fifteen minutes. I shuffled my feet and went into the car. I turned to my red headed best friend but his face was emotionless staring at the road. After a few minutes of silence he finally spoke.

"Austin dude... again this has been happening a lot, I know you really like this girl but do me a favor and I don't know umm GET HER NAME! Jeez your gonna drive me insane from what I seeing." The red head exclaims. I sigh and rubs my eyes.

"It's not that easy Dez she's not like other girls I usually have no problem with girls but for some reason it's like I'm tongue tied by her, and every time I'm with her I forget to ask whats her name." I says in a tired voice. Dez parked the car and looked over at me.

"Buddy you know I love you right, well then come on make a move I mean you are _Austin Moon _aren't you." He says almost... Teasingly.

"I am." I say defensively. He just gives me a look. Not a I-know-your-lying-look more like a prove-it-look.

"Well then prove it... Unless... Your scared." He smirks challenging me. I smirk back.

"Deal." I says shaking his hand. Dez the drove down the road turning a right to a place I didn't know.

"Umm where are we going?" Austin asks.

"Don't worry since its about" Dez looks at his watch " around 6 we can get to this place Trish told me they were going to."Dez finishes. I look over at him in shock.

"Wait... You knew her name and you didn't tell me!" I exclaim.

"No-" I cut him off.

"And you know I've been going insane and you still decide not to tell what kind of friend-

"Austin!" He shouts cutting me off. I glare at him.

"What?" I ask annoyed.

"I only know her friends name cause _I asked _her instead of drooling over her." he laughs making me sink lower into my seat.

"I don't drool over her... That much." I whisper the last part so he can't hear me.

Luckily he didn't. Dez gets out of the car and I follow.

"You sure this is the place." I ask.

"Yes, I'm sure I'm not an idiot." He says in a duh tone walking into the club. I shrug and follow him in.

I walk in and I see the colorful lights everywhere the music blasting in my ear.

I walk around get drinks and dance or have fun. I basically circled the club more than five times and I haven't seen her yet.

I turn around and my blood boils from what I see.

The girl who's-name-I-don't-know- dancing with some other guy, and by what I'm seeing he should keep his hands to himself.

I crush my plastic cup in my hand and throw it out. I make my way to her. I had a plan, indeed.

"Excuse me, um may I steal her away from you for just a second." I say with a straight face. He looked unsure but the nodded.

I out on a fake smile and pull her with me. I look around and see Dez he gives me a look, like don't-do-this-again-look. I nod my hard at him. I so in around and look at all of her glory.

Her perfectly curled hair cascading down her shoulders. The red simple dress emphasizing all of her curves. Her lips, _oh her lips_ so, so kissable.

I didnt one scoundrels wasting any time, I crashed my lips onto hers while my arms went around her waist.

I slide my going across her bottom lip asking for enterance, making her shut her lips harder.

I squeeze her cheeks, no not the ones on her face, making her gasp in surprise I take this moment to put my youngest into her mouth.

I explore her mouth like hungrily like I haven't ate in weeks, her doing the same, even though we nearly saw each other 24 hours ago.

Then everything was a huge blank to me. I swear I didn't drink so there was no way that I blacked out. What happened?

* * *

**What do you think? I'm horrible, I know, I know. But please bare with me. Anyways this is a short chapter but since I'm on spring break I have more time to write. Now I'm going to start something. I will give you trivia on R5 or Austin and Ally and it you get it correct I shall PM you and you get to put what you want in the next chapter. You get to say what you what in the next chapter. You. Don' .It. Get it if you don't PM or leave a review. If more than one person gets it right it shall be randomly chosen. And you get a shout out. Guests can't do this but you can still try. Review! **

**Question:**

**In R5 who has the best hearing? **

**Until next time...**

**LoveLover13 OUT!**


End file.
